


In the Middle of Nowhere.

by scottandstiless



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Accident, Airplane, Airplane Crashes, Angst, Anxiety, Arizona - Freeform, BAMF Sheriff Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, California, Death, Desert, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Stiles, Explosion, F/M, Fire, Florida, Good Samaritans, Hospitalization, Humans, Hurt Sheriff Stilinski, Hurt Stiles, Hurt!Stiles, Injured Stiles, Lax, Lost - Freeform, Mental Instability, Miami, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Paralysis, Relax - Freeform, Seizure Warning, Seizures, Serious, Sheriff Stilinski is a Good Parent, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Snakes, Stiles-centric, Stilinski Family Feels, Survivors, Triggers, Wilderness Survival, another hurt fic, crash, dehyrdration, diner, hurt!Sheriff, injured sheriff, injuries, no supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottandstiless/pseuds/scottandstiless
Summary: It is mid-july before his senior year when Stiles Stilinski comes to the conclusion that he really fuckinghatesairplanes.





	In the Middle of Nowhere.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! im here with yet another angsty, hurt stiles survival fic, so i hope you all enjoy what i have planned! ill try to post at least twice a week, if not once. so lets start off with a sweet short chapter :) --- DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor am i affiliated with any copyrights or trademarks of MTV's Teen wolf, nor am I the owner of the show, plot, characters etc. So sorry for any grammatical errors! I don't beta any of my work and its all written on my phone WHOOPS AHA

“Do you want the window seat or the aisle?” Sheriff Stilinski had just asked Stiles, giving his boarding pass to the tenderly-smiling stewardess before they were directed towards their seats. Stiles could already feel his ears popping at this point. They were on their way from a flight at LAX to Miami, Florida to see his father’s side of the family- really the only family they had in the country. The boy didn’t care much for them, as the only forms of communication he’s ever had were bi-annual birthday checks sent in the mail. But, they were important to the sheriff, so they’re important to him. Although, he’s contemplating the fact of whether they are worth a five hour flight. Suffice to say, Stiles’ wasn’t a fan of the whole metal-contraption-in-the-air thing.

“Aisle seat. Not exactly into the whole sight-seeing thing here,” Stiles managed to quip a little smirk as he tossed his and his father’s carry-ons up in the compartments above him. The closer he gets to the window, the closer he is to projectile vomiting. The last time he was on an airplane was when he was six; definitely a memorable experience. Just imagine a little goober like him getting his ear drums attacked at a thousand pounds of pressure, accompanied with four hours of crying and continuous brown bag refills.

As they sat down in their seats, Noah noticed a very nervous Stiles tighten the seatbelt as much as he could. His leg was shaking up and down erratically. “Don’t worry Stiles, it’ll be a short flight. Soon we’ll be in Miami, sitting by the beach,” his father reassured him. Stiles made himself comfortable as he tossed in his earbuds, blasting his music as loud as he could as to have a form of white noise somewhere. He watched the tens of people file into the small airplane. Now, it’s not the airplane that scares him, in fact Stiles is great with heights despite being lighthearted and having a queasy appetite, but it’s rather what the airplane can do. Airplanes fly like a bird, and sometimes crash like a bird. That’s what he’s afraid of. He’s not ready to have a coffin in the sky after all the supernatural shit he’s been through. 

It’s been thirty minutes and still no lift off. Of course they were waiting for people to get settled, but they have been here long enough to hear three different announcements from the captain. Stiles found himself shifting against the seat as his hands trembled on the arm of it. The sheriff was looking over some paperwork but his son caught his eye once again, “Son- did you take your adderall today?”

Stiles nodded as his leg bounced up and down rhythmically with the anxiety coursing through his veins, “I’m just nervous I guess.” After all that’s happened this year, with his dad and Melissa getting targeted, and then the whole nogitsune shit- he had every right to be. 

“I bet if you sleep it off- you’ll feel a lot more relaxed when you wake up. I’ve got some advil if you’d like,” his father suggested.

Stiles considered it, “ _if I sleep, I’ll have less time to say my prayers when this freaking thing goes down.”_

_Noah chuckled, “don’t say that. You’ll be fine- just relax kiddo.”_

_“Ladies and gentleman, welcome aboard American Airlines A300 flight to MIA. It is 7:30 p.m. with clear skies. Flying time to MIA is four hours 25 minutes. The seat belt must be fastened when the seatbelt sign is switched on, and electronic devices such as cellphones and bluetooth are prohibited during departure and landing. We will now demonstrate safety procedures. Thank you for choosing American Airlines and we wish you a safe trip!” The captain boomed in a mumbling projection, repeating it then again in spanish, as if anyone understood it in English._

_By the time the plane had finally left the runway, Stiles was an advil down, and twenty minutes into a nap with his Red Hot Chili Peppers blaring in his ears. A flight attendant had come over, concerned about the boy who had passed out before the flight had even started.  
“Excuse me sir, is your son alright?”_

_What the hell is wrong with a grown man to sleep as soon as he gets on the plane? The second you do it- they think you’re dead._

_“Yeah, he’s not a fan of planes and he’s really tired, thanks.”_

_She then continued on to ask the sheriff to get him to sit up right. Stiles’ head was lolled against Noah’s shoulder until he gently nudged him off. It wasn’t until she had gone away where the father allowed for Stiles to lay against him again._

_The first hour of course was the longest, as it seemed to slowly creep by, no matter how many cups of diet ginger-ale the sheriff downs. A meal passes by and Stiles is still asleep, but he wouldn’t have eaten it anyways._

_Suddenly, the sheriff felt a sudden swish of the plane in the atmosphere. It was the most inevitable of the inevitable- turbulence. His body rocked along with the slight ups and downs of the plane as it cautiously made its way through the clouds, praying it would be over by the time Stiles’ woke up. An announcement went off, notifying the passengers to fasten their seat belts and to put up the trays. When the plane dipped a wee bit as if it were a rollercoaster, the sheriff felt his stomach drop when Stiles woke up frightened and clutching the armrest. He looked around confused with a nervous expression, sharply exhaling puffs of air._

_“Stiles bud, it’s just a little turbulence, just try to stay relaxed okay?” He heard Noah talking to him, despite the other seventeen-million things going through his mind at the speed of light._

_It is mid-july before his senior year when Stiles Stilinski comes to the conclusion that he really fucking _hates_ airplanes._


End file.
